


家有孕兔第二部04 新婚夜

by huangminmin



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangminmin/pseuds/huangminmin
Kudos: 25





	家有孕兔第二部04 新婚夜

等婚宴正式开吃的时候，两个人已经累的够呛。两个人一对视，婚礼果然是又甜又累的过程。但是好在，因为那个人是你，过程也不觉得那么苦了。婚礼嘛，既是明目张胆给自己去的名分的好时机，也是人情关系的维系，大家都懂其中的微妙，好在请的也都是圈内的好友，从小看着长大的长辈，除了公司筛选过的媒体，都还好说，好不容易要送走了宾客和媒体的时候，王一博揽着肖战和两边亲友同事打着招呼。  
那边奶奶们抱着哭的抽噎的小孩子，怎么哄也哄不住，姐姐无奈来喊肖战。  
“战啊，原味闹觉，怎么都哄不住，闹着要爸比。”  
肖战看着走廊尽出略安静些的地方，两家奶奶使劲哄着的样子，心中纠结。  
“去看看吧，这里有我。”王一博在他耳边轻声说道，又捏捏他的小手，叫他放心。他才跟着姐姐去看儿子。  
“哥，不好意思。儿子闹觉。”王一博对着兄弟哥哥们怎么也还是个孩子模样。  
“害，小孩子就是这样的，今天人多有热闹。没事没事儿。”  
“我们一薄年纪轻轻坐拥美人还有这么可爱一儿子。家庭事业双丰收，婚礼上就看出来家里也没什么地位，儿子抢了爹戒指，我真是参加婚礼第一次见，真好哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“哥，你老笑话我。”  
“不是笑话，我是真觉得好。”

这边肖战走到原味身后，原味嚎的那叫一个撕心裂肺。半睁着的大眼睛瞥见美人爸比来了，手手自然的张开，扭着身子要去讨爸比的抱，喊着爸比哭哭啼啼“bam bambi啊啊啊啊啊”  
“哦哦哦，宝宝乖哦”肖战接过儿子，只能让儿子靠在怀里伏在肩头，在走廊里来来回回走着，手上掂着哄着。“不哭不哭，乖乖睡。”  
“战战，要不你先带原味上楼。等下这边妈来弄。你也累了一天了。明天还要赶飞机呢。”王妈妈看到肖战略显疲倦的神态，再看看身上闹腾的孩子。说什么也要想让一大一小上楼去休息。  
回了套房，原味相对要平静一些，可是还是不行。平时原味休息的早，家里都是安安静静的，爸爸爸比坐在原味的床头给原味讲故事，再拍拍他哄他睡着再去忙自己的事情。今天白天起得早，中午也没睡多久，小孩子还跟着东奔西跑，晚上人又多，喧哗吵闹，可不是不习惯嘛。这会儿不是他总记得小床，更是连床都放不下来。好不容易不哭了，要睡了，刚一碰见大床就闹起来。肖战也是没脾气了，只好坐在床边，抱在怀里哄。儿子在怀里扑腾，还去拱他的胸口。  
突然间，肖战想喂奶会缓解儿子的不安吗？他倒是没怎么太应付过儿子的闹觉问题。这孩子一向乖乖巧巧，以前不好好睡觉，拍拍哄哄就睡过去了。  
可他现在也没招，只好掀起衣服，让孩子含着。真是没想到这家伙，含着含着还吮吸起来。  
怀孕的时候是公司的艰难时刻，也是工作室刚起步的时候，生完没多久肖战就要回去并肩作战，设计师这么高强度的工作，到了后来，乳量自然也下来了。他一直觉得对不起儿子，毕竟儿子6个月，就没有母乳喝了。他自己也知道既然断奶了，又让他这样吸，一点都不好，可是这会儿真的没招了。  
儿子含着乳头，攥着肖战衣服的小手渐渐松开，小脸蛋上还有一点点泪痕。肖爸比用手指轻轻给孩子拂去，摸摸孩子的小脸，这孩子渐渐放松要睡着了。  
他慢慢挪到床中间，又慢慢的把孩子放下，侧着身子，让孩子好好睡，又能在旁边轻轻哄。  
王一博火急火燎进来的时候，接到了亲亲兔兔的一记眼刀。肖战侧卧在床上，扭着身子看他，把食指放在唇前，小声告诉他“轻点，刚睡着。”  
王一博踮着脚走到床边，看看熟睡的儿子，伸手戳戳他的小胖脸蛋。“战哥辛苦了。小祖宗终于肯睡了。”这手被肖战无情拍去，并且又是一记眼刀。“你没洗手别碰他。”  
王一博看看眼前这个上着红色高领毛衣，下身九分烟管裤的绝世美人。毛衣因着刚才喂儿子，左边还被卷起来了。白白的腰肉就这么露在眼前。好一副活色生香的画面。王一博咽了口口水，站起身，“得，那我先去洗漱。一会儿来换你。”  
肖战点点头看着他，扬着小脸的样子太可爱，王一博干脆一个低头，俯身在战哥柔软又粉嫩的唇上轻咬一口。

王一博靠在床边，水声停了有一会儿，还不见着人出来。看看身边熟睡的儿子，正想着，等人出来，就联手把儿子送到妈妈那里去。不然明天等这位小少爷起来了再送过去，再用他和他爸比一模一样的大眼睛小圆脸蛋哭哭鼻子，他的蜜月航班怕是要赶不上了。老父亲很有自知之明，在儿子面前，他抵挡力负数。  
可是左等不见人，右等还是不见人，这大美人又干什么呢？他把被子摞起来，摆在儿子周围，堆成一个小围栏，翻身就去卫生间找人。  
他怕肖战又和怀儿子时一样，太困了在有水的卫生间里摔一跤。这一冲进来的画面倒是令他震撼。  
大兔子坐在马桶上，瞅着自己的小胸脯发愣，两个手看见他闯进来，不自然的落在身边，赶紧把自己浴袍裹上。一脸茫然、无辜、怯生生的看着他，一副干了坏事被抓包的模样。  
“紧张什么，又不是没见过。”王一博关上门，走过来看他。“怎么了？这么久了都不来，哥哥是不是在做坏事情啊？”  
“讨厌。”肖战推推他的肩膀，抱着衣服，扭头不理他。  
“怎么了？都结婚了。合法的！今天我更是情理法都合了！有名有份的你老公，你有什么事儿还不能跟我说？”两个人的小空间里，王一博还是那头喜欢打趣大兔子的小狮子。身后的大尾巴啪啪的拍着地。  
大兔子的脸一下子就红了，“哎呀，不是。我，我那个。。。”  
“哪个？”  
“哎呀。胸。。胸难受。。”  
“怎么了？”王一博一听兔兔难受，倒是一下子正经起来，解开肖战的衣服就要看。  
“不是断奶了嘛，今天他哄不住，我又让他含了一下。他一吸，我现在涨得慌。”  
“他喝到了？”  
“没有，不是都回奶了嘛。。。哎呀，你别靠着我。。”肖战越说声音越小。  
他微微隆起的双乳和比一般男性大得多的乳头，那里的皮肤在王一博没来之前被他自己摩擦地发红，变为好看的粉红色。他脸蛋红红地也不敢去看自己的前胸，羞死人了。  
王一博规规矩矩搂在腰间的手，缓慢向上收拢，直到抵在前胸的下侧，把一对粉色的胸脯向上微微托起。歪歪头说道“战哥这么辛苦，弟弟帮帮你。”晚上喝了两杯酒的小狮子声音有些沙哑，落在大兔子的耳朵里只觉得性感极了，他的呼吸喷洒在耳边，肖战明显觉得自己的耳垂一定是红了。他下意识觉得接下来王一博一定会说令他更面红耳赤的话。“让我也吃吃。”  
靠，王一博!宁可真讨厌！他去打王一博，又觉得自己喘不上气，脸上一片热腾腾，一句反驳的话都说不出来。乳头，痒痒的，真的好痒，好难受，好想揉一揉，可是又不够，能被他放进嘴里含一含就好了。“天啊。我在想什么？！”肖战心道，脸更红了。  
一博紧贴着胸脯的手突然继续向上附在乳房上，用轻柔的力道按压着，却巧妙地避开俏生生挺立的乳头。他还记得他生完孩子通奶就是王一博照顾的，不知道跟谁学的方法，每次都可以帮他缓解。被他这样轻柔按压，乳房里憋着的乳汁自然而然地流了出来。再被重重一压，白色的乳汁直接喷洒在王一博薄薄的T恤上，迅速浸染了一片。自己的胸口敞着，白色的乳液顺着肚子往下流，那身浴袍早就被扯到旁边，身上一点遮羞的没有。赤裸的胴体，倒是充满了动人心魄的诱惑。生完孩子至今，他的身材，除了胸脯微涨，臀肉更加圆滚，细腰窄臀早就回复以往。走出去，谁敢相信这是一个孩子爸比，小着呢，说他28了，你信？不过是个被家人、男朋友捧在手心里的宝贝疙瘩罢了。谁能相信，宝贝疙瘩是都有自己的小宝贝要计划深远了？  
王一博收紧了虎口，又用虎口夹住乳头轻轻往外拉扯，有着入职的润滑，触感更加曼妙。  
“嗯。别弄了。。一博呀。。。别。。”王一博的力道加大，手上的动作又这样淫靡，嘴里却一本正经地说着，“对，这样就有点浪费。母乳是个好东西，浪费可耻。”  
雪白的皮肤上，乳房暴露子啊空气中，嫣红的如渐渐点缀骑上，乳白色的奶水把胸口浸润的晶莹透亮，奶香味香气扑鼻，强烈的视觉和味觉冲击里，王一博只觉得饥肠辘辘，大概着就叫秀色可餐？  
手指专心致志的拨弄乳头，两只捻住小樱桃，时轻时重的拉扯又放开，拉扯又放开。偶尔用指腹把乳尖尖挤压陷进双乳里，更加刺激了兔兔原本就敏感的乳尖，奶水顺着胸口流过小腹，没进他的小内裤里，湿漉漉的一片。小狮子把手举到唇边，在肖战的注视下，伸出舌头把手背上的乳汁一口勾走，微微抬眼，迎着肖战看他的迷离目光，放开自己手背时还发出“啵”的一声。  
肖战就像被什么东西烫了一下，瞬间要移开目光，他是真的涨，是真的难受，可是现在不止上面难受，下面也难受了。你说吃，你倒是吃呀。急死人了。他想小狮子帮帮他，想到快要克制不住了。  
王一博嘴上说着浪费，却一点没有帮他含着的打算，手上又开始挤压揉弄，宽大的手掌包裹住一半乳房，收拢掌心，奶水竟喷薄而出，落尽坏家伙张着的嘴里。  
奶孔通了，这段喷射，让大兔子羞耻之余又难掩兴奋，就像一股子电流满身到处窜，最后集中在乳尖上，让他爽的浑身战栗发麻，身体不自觉向后靠。  
王一博的食指和拇指再次夹住粉嫩嫩的大乳晕和乳尖尖，极有耐心的左右揉搓捻动，仿佛他就是个老中医，在帮天下产夫做着通乳的工作。力道不重，乳晕却被弄成各种形状，自己的前胸仿佛又成了他老人家的玩具，羞死人了。可他哪里知道，他的润云饱满鼓涨，粉粉嫩嫩的，就像棉花跳跳糖，软嫩嫩，又富有弹性，小狮子每每看见都很想一口含住，吮吸吞咽里面的乳汁。可惜啊，前几个月，这是他儿子的口粮。本来这对樱桃就是他的，借给儿子几个月了，小家伙一天吃那么多回，哼。他压抑着自己，继续揉按。大兔兔只觉得自己更加发涨，如果不是王一博开始呼吸急促、沉重，肖战都要觉得自己这副袒胸露乳的样子都对这个男人没有吸引力了。他刚还怀疑人生，大猪蹄子王一博。可见，冤枉人家了。  
大兔子像是被人蛊惑一般，迷迷糊糊顺着自己的意思，吧双手附在小狮子的受伤，引导着他更加用力地玩弄自己的前胸，尤其是乳晕和乳尖，仿佛只有这样，才能准确且舒服的缓解乳尖的阵阵酥麻痒意。他没有思考的能力了，只能随着对方的动作，发出自己的破碎呻吟，又不敢大声，他的意识里唯一残存的是，儿子还睡在外面呢。  
可是这甜腻勾人又不自知的嘤咛，在王一博的耳朵里，就像孔雀羽搔着他的心尖尖，呼吸更加急促，喷洒的鼻息也愈发滚烫起来。  
肖战明显不满足于他这样敷衍的抚弄，他慢慢起身，向王一博靠过去，王一博坐在地上，接住来人，他小幅度的翘起自己圆润的翘臀，只穿着内裤的小屁股触碰着对方身下的巨物。巨物早就硬了，半抬着头，温度高的吓人。肖战却适用的很，直到紧紧贴住热源，才满意的呜咽一声。他开始上下摆动自己的臀部，隔着两层轻薄的布料，浑身都是媚意。  
“啧啧啧，刚新婚，就这么等不及了？”  
肖战不理他，噘着嘴，缓缓的上下动作着，开始只是不经意的摩擦，随后摆动的速度越来越快，他想难耐而放肆的声音，又马上捂住嘴，不让着声音传出去，扰了儿子。他的手有意无意的引着小狮子更加深入的爱抚他。  
没两下，身下的巨物就完全苏醒，把内裤的布料高高撑起，肉棒直挺挺的抵在他的屯上，热气穿过内裤，钻进他开合着的花穴里，烫的他泛滥了。他的理智线崩了。不，应该说从他碰到他的那一刻起，理智就出走了。  
他继续摆动着自己的身体，想让肉棒赶紧进来填满它，小狮子却坏心的往后退开一小步，“真的这么主动？”  
“快点啊，我痒，我难受。”  
“痒？上面不是帮你通了吗？”  
“一博~我要蹭蹭。快给我。”  
“哥哥求我。”  
“痒，要蹭蹭”肖战带着水光的眼睛软软的落在一博的脸上，手去摸他的巨物，言下之意很明确了。  
一博却显然不满意。坐在地上，撑住肖战，一手顺着腰间滑去屁股，食指勾起内裤的边边，滑进去，大手揉捏着雪白柔软的臀瓣。  
“哪里又痒了，要蹭。上面的都通过了，还蹭什么？”  
“一博，你快蹭蹭兔兔的后面吧。。。想要你进来。”肖战知道这是王一博的恶趣味，却也顾不上那么多了。只好羞着脸回答。  
王一博在他的脸上香了一口。“得令。”环抱着肖战，把人从地上抱起来，放在洗手台边缘。台面有着凉意，刺激着肖战滚烫的皮肤。王一博马上会意，在他身下，垫了块毛巾。  
肖战的细腿勾住一博的腰，把人往自己的方向上带，两个人的距离就更近一点。  
小狮子捧着他的脸，食指摩挲着耳后的软肉，两个人的呼吸交缠，距离越近，肖战的心跳越快。小狮子的唇就快要靠近，又突然错开，咬上他的耳垂。肖战委屈的撇嘴呜咽了一声。“你讨厌死了。”  
“乖，补偿你。”  
说着，便伸手向下探去，安付一半的抚弄着水灾重灾区，舌头沿着耳垂一路轻舔，吻过细细的脖子和锁骨，舔过流着奶水的乳尖，含住那根秀气拍哦两得应景，沿着柱身，温柔的舔弄。  
过了一会儿，他才放过前面，来到心心念念的后学，两手把肖战的腿大大的掰开，珍馐美味就在眼前，反而不着急了。他亲吻着肖战大腿内侧的嫩肉，像通乳一样，吮吸那里的嫩肉，听着肖战穿着粗气的娇喘，两腿自然开合的挣扎，玩够了才想起来，大美人的要求是后面呢。  
他向剧烈收缩的那里吹了口气，含住吮吸轻咬，感受着人儿的产店铺，才心满意足的套上套，抹着润滑。  
他的嘴依然戳进那里，宽厚的舌头自下而上，舌尖顶着内壁搅动，玩弄了好一阵，后面因着舌头带来的刺激给了肖战一阵猛烈的抽搐，大腿越来越紧，把小狮子的头包裹在其中。一博趁势再次含住穴口，狠狠扫住，一阵吮吸带着甜味的水花。化学水流不止，大腿根还在打颤，喷出的水就如之前的乳汁一滴不剩被对方喝了个干净。  
他受不了了，自己动手丰衣足食。干脆握着对方的巨物，就要往被舔的发软的小穴里塞。  
“喜欢吗？因为你，他又粗又烫。”一博在他耳边轻笑，这声音让他半边身子都酥了。他红着脸顶嘴到“进不进啊，不进算了。”  
王一博但笑不语，带着粗气，挺着腰往前一顶，撑开穴口，借着润滑和水的滋润，很顺利就吃进了整根肉棒，化学被填满的感觉让肖战爽到脚趾都蜷缩了。  
小狮子一深一浅的抽插，雪白的胸脯随着身体的律动不断乱晃，小狮子一手一个，在手里揉捏成各种形状，圆鼓鼓的如有还不断地喷射出白色的奶水，落在他的脸上和胸前。  
“啊。。。好爽。。。好烫。。。啊啊啊啊啊”  
粗大的肉棒摩擦着小穴的内壁，大大的萤囊随着每次深深的插入拍打在穴口周围。  
“啊，太深了。。。。。。太深了。。。。啊啊啊啊啊”  
“不是你说的吗。。。我帮你止痒，你还怪我。”  
“要，要你帮我。。。快点。。。不够。。。”  
小狮子更加用力的吧肉棒戳进小穴里，弄得大兔兔惊叫连连，愣是一句话也说不出来。  
狠狠的撞击，把呻吟撞得稀碎，王一博的手沿着要付一路想想抚摸，摸到两人结合的地方，快速的揉弄，突如其来的双重刺激，让里面的水更加汹涌，沿着结合的缝隙流出来，屁股下方的毛巾早就湿哒哒的了。  
“水怎么这么多，都泛滥了。”  
王一博又嘲笑他，他用力收缩了一下化学，小狮子被他这么一夹，差点没把持住就要射了。  
小狮子惩罚的拍了拍哥哥的屁股，大力清脆的拍打下，圆润挺巧的屁屁微微一颤，微微泛了红。那里更是一抽一抽的。  
“你别。。别欺负我。。。。”语调温温软软，还带着一丝娇媚，自动就被翻译为“快，欺负我！不要因为我是一朵娇花就怜惜我。”  
“我在疼你。”说着又一个深插，无意间擦过内壁里不软不硬的突起，兔兔猛一弓腰，前胸竟然自动喷出奶水来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊。。。。那里。。。。。啊啊。。。好爽”王一博像是发现了什么宝藏，来回摩擦那个小突起，快感刺激的兔兔尖叫出声。  
“战哥，轻点。儿子睡着呢。”肖战脸色潮红，又想叫，又得捂住嘴，又忍不住，只好推他“不要了，不要。。。。要尿出来了。。。。”秀气的前端喷出浓厚的精业，全都设在小狮子精壮的小腹上。化学里的肉棒也感觉到一股股热腾腾的水流从深处喷涌而出，冲刷着他。他拔出自己，再没有任何东西能阻挡水流的攻势。  
王一博想提枪再战，肖战看看他高高挺翘的前端，委屈的都要哭了“你都。。。你都没射。。”  
看的王一博又心疼又好笑。“怎么会呢。。。好乖乖，让我再进去一下，我忍不住了。”  
肖战跳下地，坐在王一博身上，搂住他的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，开心又害臊。想了想又坐起身，一手扶住他的肉棒，对准自己的穴口，涂了润滑剂，一口气坐下，含住了整根肉棒。  
“啊啊，好深。。。一博。。好深啊”  
他快速的抬起屁股又迅速坐下，每一次都把肉棒吞金最深处，一边抽插还一边晃动自己的翘臀，软肉拍打在小狮子的大腿上发出啪啪的声响。晃动的前胸被王一博一把握住，揉捏着乳尖，指尖搔刮乳孔，一点点刺激就又是奶水。他不忘赞美“爸比真的好甜哦。”  
随后，小狮子突然开始耸动腰部，在兔兔往下做的时候向上顶弄，这个深度让他觉得脸睾丸都要撞进来的错觉。“啊啊太深。。。了”  
深深顶弄了几十下，滚烫的精华才终于射在最深处，被浇灌的感觉太过美妙，整个化学都止不住的颤抖，内壁轻微的痉挛，知道快溢出了，才终于停止射精。  
一博拿了纸巾帮肖战擦拭，“别擦了，待会洗吧。”  
“太深了，不弄出来，待会你不舒服。”  
“你也知道深啊。别擦了，直接洗吧。”  
浴室里迎来了第二次旖旎。

“我来送吧。你休息会儿。”王一博作势要接过靠着爸比肩头呼呼大睡的儿子。  
“没事儿，我和你一起去吧，不然醒了又要闹了。”  
王一博摸摸儿子的小脑袋，“今天辛苦啦，小酷盖。”  
原味靠在爸比的肩头，有爸爸陪着，爸比抱着，两个人轻轻的哄，圈着爸比的脖子睡得正酣，还有小口水流下来弄湿了爸比的衣服。也不知道梦见了什么好吃的。王一博还是轻轻接过了小原味，哄着宝宝的梦乡。“儿砸，为了爸爸爸比的蜜月旅行，爸爸要把你送去爷爷奶奶那里咯。小酷盖醒来不许哭哦。”

等再回自己的套房，王一博客厅没找到肖战，房间也没有找到肖战。  
“战哥？战哥？”  
“唔。。别喊啦。我在厕所。”  
王一博推开厕所的门，大兔子正坐在马桶盖上端着小盘子吃着巧克力小蛋糕。  
王一博看着兔兔小馋猫的样子，不禁笑了，走过去蹲在肖战面前，用手指擦了擦肖战嘴角的奶油，“怎么又躲在厕所里吃？你也不嫌味儿。”  
“厕所现在才是我的小天地。都怪你，我好不容易陪着儿子吃的那么清淡。你倒好，你什么都给他吃，你儿子现在吃过了好吃的，neinei都不好好喝了。”  
“怪我怪我。”王一博默默肖战的头发。  
“小蛋糕这么香。原味闻到又想吃了，不给吃就撇嘴哭，哭又舍不得。你以为我想在卫生间里吃啊。”肖战委屈的数落小爸爸，把最后一口小蛋糕喂进老公的嘴里。  
“可是原味现在不在，乖，我们出去吧。”王一博干脆把肖战抱到床上坐着。  
“帮你按按好不好？腰累不累？”说着便帮肖战揉起腰来。“老中医手法，舒不舒服？”  
“嗯，舒服。”肖战打了个呵欠。“不行，我好困了。。昨晚都没怎么睡。”  
“为什么不睡？”王一博俯下身轻轻问着。“想到要嫁给我，紧张的睡不着？”  
“你烦死了。”肖战把脸埋在枕头里，不理他。  
“我一想到今天要娶你，我昨晚也没睡着。紧张死了。”王一博趴在肖战旁边，搂着他的肩膀，轻声又认真的说道。“我睡不着，我又觉得你可能睡了，我就把原味抱过来一起睡，我想着他有你的味道。结果你儿子睡觉横着睡竖着睡滚着水。我好不容易快睡着了，还被小少爷踹下去了。”  
“他不是你儿子啊？”肖战轻笑出声，侧过头来拍打他。  
“讲道理，我真的不知道，你说我出差录节目在外面睡一晚上是怎么睡的啊。我好苦哦。”  
肖战把自己埋进王一博的怀里。“我昨天没你的怀抱，我也睡不着。我们苦到一起去了。”  
王一博把人揽在怀里，在他额头上轻轻一吻，“闭眼，睡觉，度蜜月。”


End file.
